Tahu loses hope
This is how Tahu loses hope goes in The Return of Harmony Part 2. Toa try to use the Elements of Harmony Lord of Skull Spiders appear Lord of Skull Spiders: Bravo, Toa, bravo! giggles Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. The Lord of Skull Spiders rules, Celestia drools. laughter Tahu: growl Lord of Skull Spiders vanishes Lewa: It's your fault it didn't work. Tahu: Who are you talking to? Lewa: Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here! off Onua: I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the cave. underground Kopaka: Yeah! I'm sick of you losers. leave Tahu: FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...? colors fade sheds a tear which splatters in the shape of a broken heart walks through Ponyville as the Lord of Skull Spiders' chaos grows. The Lord of Skull Spiders appears Lord of Skull Spiders: laughing Oh, my stomach! Tahu, you've got to see what I just did. Lord of Skull Spiders shows Tahu his paint Lord of Skull Spiders: It's priceless! laughing Lord of Skull Spiders sees Tahu is upset Lord of Skull Spiders: Come now, Tahu. You've got to get into the spirit of things! ice cream After all, this is your new home. looks around looks down hopelessly Tahu: Not anymore... moves on Lord of Skull Spiders: YES! laughter Tahu's volcano Tahu: Pack your things, Ekimu, we're leaving. Ekimu: groan Tahu: Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here. puts away the Element of Magic Ekimu: Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs. belch Make it stop! Tahu: These are all the letters I've written to the princess since I've lived in Ponyville with Optimus and Twilight and the others. But why would she send them back? Ekimu: groan belch Tahu: "Real friends don't care what your cover is." "Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing." "And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through." "The best thing to do is stay true to yourself." "Everyone has a special magical connection with his or her friends. Maybe even before he or she's met them." Tahu is reading, his colors return of past events flow in his mind gasps Tahu: That's it! Ekimu, it's all so clear! Can't you see? The Lord of Skull Spiders is trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville with Optimus and Twilight? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on us making friends. But the opposite is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from peril. And now they need to save it from the Lord of Skull Spiders! Ekimu: moaning Tahu: You're right, Ekimu. I've got to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria! Ekimu: moaning turns Tahu: Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest? I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself. runs off Ekimu: moaning belch